Carrie Cutter
Carrie Cutter, also known as Cupid, is a former serial killer obsessed with Oliver Queen who killed people in order to obtain his attention. Although now a member of the Suicide Squad and thereby no longer a threat to society, she is still obsessed with him. Early Life Canary Season 1 Trivia Appearances * 73/140 (Birds of Prey) * 6/50 (Canary) * 3/69 (Arrow) * 82 (Total) (Canary S1) (4/10) * 1x01 Big Game * 1x03 Generosity Overreach * 1x07 Lover's Quarrel * 1x09 Our Truth Convergence Appearances (Canary S4) (2/10) * 4x09 Anti-Life * 4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Birds of Prey S1) (10/18) *1x01 Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear *1x03 Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows *1x06 Anarky *1x09 Divine Justice *1x12 The Ruins, Part 1 *1x13 The Ruins, Part 2 *1x14 The Ruins, Part 3 *1x15 Blood Eagle *1x17 The Ties That Bind, Part 1 *1x18 The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (13/20) *2x01 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 *2x03 Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It (hallucinations) *2x06 Moving On, Part 4: The Price *2x07 Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked *2x08 Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love *2x09 Secret Six, Part 1 *2x10 Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses *2x11 Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart *2x12 Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked *2x15 Green Arrow & Black Canary *2x16 I'd Rather Be In Love *2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 *2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (13/22) *3x01 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 *3x02 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 *3x03 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 *3x08 Red Rain *3x09 Body & Soul *3x10 Trinity (episode) *3x11 Enemy Mine *3x12 Cry For Justice *3x13 Rise & Fall *3x19 30 Days Of Night *3x20 Devils & Dust *3x21 Sisters *3x22 Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (15/20) *4x01 Black Arrow *4x02 Song For The Broken *4x03 Like You *4x04 Please Don't Go *4x05 My Last Breath *4x07 Superhero Club *4x08 The Prometheus Project, Part 1 *4x09 The Prometheus Project, Part 2 *4x10 Not Easy *4x12 Devil's Eyes, Part 1 *4x13 Devil's Eyes, Part 2 *4x14 Root Cause *4x15 Whispers *4x19 Control, Part 1 *4x20 Control, Part 2 (BOP S5) (16/20) *5x01 Fire Escape *5x02 Old Friends, New Enemies *5x03 Decode *5x04 The Battle Within *5x05 Blood and Circuits *5x06 Sportsmaster *5x07 Tough Love *5x08 You Are My Sunshine *5x09 Revolution *5x10 God Mode *5x11 Shout *5x12 Faint *5x15 Lovebirds *5x18 Pound of Flesh *5x19 The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 *5x20 The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (BOP S7) (7/20) * 7x10 Better Days (alt. reality) * 7x11 Synecdoche, Part 1 (flashbacks) * 7x12 Synecdoche, Part 2 (flashbacks) * 7x13 Ares, Part 1 * 7x14 Ares, Part 2 * 7x19 Everything Burns, Part 1 * 7x20 Everything Burns, Part 2 Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Vigilantes Category:Terrorists Category:Canary Season 1 Antagonists Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Deists Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring characters appearing in 50+ episodes